


I Sam

by Mybadbrainday (orphan_account)



Series: We Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Sam, Funny maybe?, I dont know..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mybadbrainday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had met a few imprinted androids based on friends of his. When the imprinting was done correctly, he had not been able to tell the machine apart from the human—at least not with shallow conversations and by glancing alone. It was truly fascinating!</p><p>He would never be able to do that with his Dean-android, though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting all my work on new account. Sorry about that!

“Oh, fuck, that was so good! You’re always so good to me!” Sam panted, blissed out. He grabbed the short, rye blond hair with his fists as the last of the orgasmic convulsions ran through his body. He eventually let go of the hair and leaned down to kiss the older man on top of his head. With a tap of his hand, Sam signaled that it was enough.

“Thanks! Clean up and go back to standby mode,” Sam said and watched as the android walked towards the storage space.

Sam felt guilty about his actions for a moment. He always did. Even though he knew it was a machine that had just blown him, he couldn't deny the fact that the android was the spitting image of his older brother, but that was about were the resemblance ended. Although the conversational skills where great for this generation of androids. Even true resemblance to the real human was not achieved until the android was able to interact with the subject, learning and studying all the little gestures and twirls that made up the personality of the human they tried to copy; They called it imprinting.

Sam had met a few imprinted androids based on friends of his. When the imprinting was done correctly, he had not been able to tell the machine apart from the human—at least not with shallow conversations and by glancing alone. It was truly fascinating!

He would never be able to do that with his Dean-android, though…

Human Dean had no idea that this android-Dean existed. Sam has had this android manufactured many years ago and had kept him hidden over the years, so as to not to reveal his perversion to his clueless brother. For as long as he could remember, he had had sexual feelings towards his brother. Of course, he had never acted upon them.

T _hat would be so wrong!_

... but this was only a stupid machine. So what if he fucked his ‘android Dean’? Lots of people did that—fucked their androids. _So why shouldn't he?_

They where close, he and his brother. Some people said strangely close, but wouldn't you be close if you grew up hunting supernatural beings, trained like children soldiers by your obsessed father?

So, later that afternoon when Sam drove a couple of miles out of his originally planed route just to say hi to his elder brother, it was nothing unusual. Not really. They were both grown-up normal men! Normal guys; whom lived in houses of their own, had lives of their own. Even lived in different parts of the city.

Neither of them had bothered with wives and children yet, but they were both doing the ‘normal life’-thing real well, _both of them—Really!_

Sam rang the doorbell to Dean’s house, as he ‘happened’ to be in the neighborhood.To his surprise, neither Dean, nor the usual android did answer the door. Instead, the man answering the door was an exact copy of himself. Sam startled and backed up a few steps, catching his breath and setting his composure straight before asking for Dean.

“Hi! I’m Sam! Is Dean home?” He asked the spitting image of himself.

“Hi, Sam! I know who you are, and Dean is not home at the moment,” the android informed Sam. “He is having some trouble with our house android and is at the repair shop. He will be home shortly. Please come on in and wait for him.” The android invited him in. This android obviously wasn't imprinted on him. There was something off about the way it behaved and talked, but still there was enough resemblance to make Sam a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Sam was shocked at what he had in front of him and what that possibly could imply. He figured it would be better to come back another day when he have had some time to ponder on what he just learned, but first he needed to utilize some of his nerdy android skills.

“Override code 08A653x19997_6,” Sam said and really hoped that the largest manufacturer manufactured this android, because then he could wipe the android's memory of him showing up here. He did not want Dean to get involved in this until he had some time to think about this.

“Override accepted,” android-Sam answered with a blank face.

To his own surprise he didn’t wipe the machines memory of him coming by, as originally planned. Instead Sam in a sudden impulse asked the android to go back to sleep mode. Fake ‘Sam’ walked away towards its storing space and Sam entered the house. Even though he had been in Dean’s house many times before there where apparently quite a lot he didn’t know about his brother (obviously), and now looking around with a fresh pair of eyes it was obvious that Dean lived with someone.

In the bathroom, there were two sets of toiletries. In the bedroom, both nightstands where occupied. Yet As far as Sam knew, Dean did not live with a woman. The clues started to dawn on Sam and he began to feel slightly lightheaded when suddenly he heard Dean returning at the door.

“Sam! I’m back,” Dean called out from the hallway.

Sam started to panic. He didn’t know what to do so he started tidying up the already tidy kitchen, hoping that Dean would not notice that his android had been exchanged with the real thing. Sam figured that the organic parts of Dean's fake ‘Sam’ was grown from actual genetic material (that’s what he had done with his fake ‘Dean’) so it was most likely impossible to tell them apart by just looking at them.

It only took a strand of hair to be able to grow a perfect meat suit for androids these days. The thought gave him a bit more confidence that he would not be revealed by his appearance at least.

“So, how did it go?” Sam asked curiously

“Oh, it will cost me a fortune. They will be able to fix it, but I guess taking care of things around here will be up to you, until it's back again,” Dean said with a heavy sigh, flopping down on the sofa before continuing, “Anyhow, Sam! Now, I’m all yours! Pick up some beer and come here, will you? Let’s watch some bad hologram porn,” Dean said with a wide grin and gave Sam a look that he never had seen his brother give him before.

Sam nervously grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked over to the sofa having no idea of how to act. He really should have talked to fake ‘Sam’ before he turned him off. He had no idea how fake ‘Sam’ was supposed to act, and since the android wasn’t imprinted on him he figured he probably couldn’t act all like himself. He tried not to fidget nervously and sat down hesitantly on the edge of the sofa.

“Ah, come here, Sam!” Dean said and pats the seat next to him. “What do you want to watch?” he asked and snugged up tight to Sam as soon as Sam moved up next to Dean on the sofa.

“I don’t know? Casa erotica?” Sam said and hoped Dean still had his awful taste in bad porn.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “Lesbian sisters?” he added, smiling while wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and tugging him closer so that Sam was leaning against his chest.

Sam slid down to comfortably lean on Dean, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“All right, Sam,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes to the sisters!” he said and instructed the media center to view the holoflix he wanted, and in a moment two hologram women showed on the floor in front of them.

Dean stroked and casually kissed Sam’s hair, when Sam suddenly realized that this was the real Dean! He really should end this before anything actually happened between them. What was about to happen here was not something that could be written of as android-sex. The man whose touches aroused him madly right now was the real thing, not a machine.

The thought made him tense up for a second, but when Dean gently angled his head up with a hand on his cheek and leaned down to place a kiss on Sam’s lips, any hesitation or doubting thoughts where quickly gone.

Sam’s pupils blew impossibly wide as he felt Dean’s lips on his own and he opened up to meet Dean's warm probing tongue willingly, while sliding one arm up behind Dean’s neck pulling him in closer. Dean drew away panting after a few seconds, looking Sam in the eyes intensely.

“Sammy?“ Dean panted out before crashing back into the needy and inevitable kiss again.

Sam needed to shift from his awkward leaning position; he got up and turned to straddle Dean’s lap. The new position offered better and more acute and intense kisses. Both men were rubbing their aroused groins against each other. Dean was growling loudly at Sam's movements into his mouth. Sam was lost in his want and could not get enough of kissing; licking and nipping his brothers warm lips.

The holo-sisters making out in the same room was since long forgotten and the men had eyes only for each other.

Sam, in a moment of coherency, wondered how an android was programmed to play this out as he started tugging at Dean’s shirt. Dean got the message and quickly pulled his shirt up and off before doing the same with Sam’s shirt.

Dean slid his hands along Sam’s torso, mumbling, ”Beautiful, Sammy! Gorgeous!”

“Too much clothes!” Sam decided out loud as he stood up and jerked Dean to his feet along with him. He was desperately tugging at Dean’s jeans when Dean came to his rescue and quickly slid out of his jeans and boxers while Sam did the same to his own remaining clothes. Standing up they could finally press all that naked skin together and both men ran their hands frantically along each other's bodies, panting hard.

Sam knew every inch of Dean’s body from his android but this was something entirely different. The reactions he got from touching the real Dean was different, and that uncertainty of what was about to happen next was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of kissing out moans from Dean’s lips.

Any thoughts he may have had about trying to imitate the fake ‘Sam’ was now a distant memory. He pushed Dean down on the sofa again and dropped to his knees in front of that perfectly shaped hard cock. Dean gasped hard when he realized what was about to happen. Sam looked up at the wanting heavy lidded green eyes, before kissing his way slowly up Dean’s thigh.

A swift thought of condoms crossed his mind but he doubted an android would use that. And besides, he really wanted to feel and taste Dean without any barriers and threw caution to the wind. He licked a trail up Dean’s groin when Dean suddenly grabbed his head, holding firm and preventing any further actions towards that hard pulsing cock.

”Wait!” Dean groaned. “Condoms! Behind you in the drawer,” he panted and nodded towards the coffee table.

Sam turned his head and saw a drawer behind him. He seriously doubted that Dean and his fake Sam used condoms, and realized that Dean knew it was him.

‘Dean knew! How long had he known? Probably since the kiss’ he decided in his head. Or, maybe perhaps when Dean had switched to calling him ‘Sammy’ instead of ‘Sam’ he thought to himself as he grabbed the condom in the drawer.

Sam, quite disappointed, rolled, the condom on the full and weeping cock in front of him but not before breathing in and savoring the musky smell of it. Then he licked his way down, taking it as far in his mouth as he could. Dean gave up a lewd moan and clasped his fists in Sam’s hair.

“Oh god, Sammy,” Dean moaned out, low and dirty. “Fuck, that is so good!” he panted. He yanked Sam away and Sam looked up at his brother with confusion. It didn’t last long: “Fuck me, Sammy! Please!” Dean said, hoarse voice and wanting eyes.

“What?” Sam gaped, trying to make sense. “Yeah! ...I could do that, but I'd prefer it the other way around,” he said with an almost embarrassed smile.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean said with a wide grin before maneuvering Sam on to his knees on the sofa, grabbing the backrest for support.

Sam heard some scrambling around in the drawer, and the familiar sound of a lube cap clicking before he felt Dean’s lubed fingers circling his hole. He gave out a moan of pleasure and arched up and back into the pressure, wishing Dean would hurry things along and get down to business instead of admiring the view; Dean’s fingers sliding in and out of his wanting, needing hole, had him shaking.

So was Dean’s rambling: “So fucking tight and needy! Aren’t you, Sammy?”

Dean was so worked up in the prepping, that Sam finally lost it. “Jesus, Christ! That's enough! Just fuck me, alright!” Sam blurted out, although he knew that it would be painful, not being prepped thoroughly, but he just didn’t give a damn. He needed that cock inside him, now!

Finally Dean seamed to get the message, lined up behind Sam, pushing that hard pulsing cock of his against Sam's tight hole and pushed in with determination. Sam cried out with grunted noises of pain at first, but pretty soon he urged Dean to move with obscene noises of pleasure.

Finally Dean moved. Fucking Sam hard, gripping his hips, and not allowing Sam to get a second of relief or escape from him pounding into his brother.

Sam was delirious from lust and pleasure. This was what could never be replicated by androids no matter how well they were programmed. Knowing exactly what someone else needed, even without asking for it.

And Dean knew what Sam needed as well as Sam knew what Dean needed.

“Touch yourself,” Dean commanded with a strained voice, clearly not able to keep it together for much longer.

Sam was quick to reach down to stroke himself and came shooting come on the cushion of the sofa just seconds later with a growl. He arched back into Dean, meeting his brother’s last desperate thrusts before also Dean was pumping hot come into Sammy.

“Fuck, Sammy. Fuck!”

Both of them crashed down on the sofa from exhaustion, too blissed out to really care about the spots of cooling come underneath them.

Sam laid blissfully at Dean’s side for a couple of minutes before he heard Dean giggle softly to himself. “What?” he asked as he lifted his head to study his brothers amused face with a puzzled expression.

“Oh, I was just thinking about the awesome threesomes we could have if you would allow my android-Sam to imprint on you!” Dean said with a huge grin.

“Oh, yeah? You’d better make that a foursome then!” Sam said with a smirk.

“What? ... Oh… Really?” Dean asked as the realization of what Sammy was implying started to sink in.

“Yeah, really!” Sam answered with a low snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> The possibilities of this AU in creating a very filthy series of smut has occurred to me, so maybe that is where this is heading... ;-)


End file.
